


Those They Lost

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex prompted The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, remembering the names of those they lost along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those They Lost

He sat staring at the fire long after she’d fallen asleep next to him. He had no idea if anyone else from the prison was still alive, but he really hoped that they were out there somewhere. He didn’t want to add any more names to the already too long of a list of names of people, family, they had lost. It was bad enough the list was as long as it was. Dale, T-Dog, Lori, Andrea, Amy, Herchel, his brother, and who knew if Carol was still alive and out there somewhere. He didn’t want just him and Beth to be the last of their family alive. He tried to stay positive for her, or at least that’s what he told himself, but in reality, he was trying to convince himself as well because he really didn’t want to add Rick and Carl and Judith, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn, and the others to the list of those they lost.


End file.
